


Two Pleasured by One

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Haxus, Omega!Hepta, Squirting, magic wand vibrator, safe signal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak had a little treat in store for his two lieutenants.





	Two Pleasured by One

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh god I’m tired…Well I hope you guys enjoy and this has not been beta read. Have a wonderful day/night my dears.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It was a rare occurrence to see Sendak alone on the bridge to do his work, especially this late in the day. He was just quietly going over reports and data pads, humming quietly to himself as he scrolls over them.

His lieutenants were nowhere in sight however, which left one of the head corporals in charge of their duties for the time being. 

It was…odd not seeing them up there: the First Lieutenant Haxus, always so in sync with his commander’s cues and signals to know when he should and shouldn’t give his say on matters. Then the Second Lieutenant Hepta who was always diligent, faithful to his two senior officers and keeping the underling’s in check on and off the battlefield. 

They kept the ship running and their Commander in track. It was how they had gotten so high in the fleet ranks.

“Sir we have a visual of the rebel fleet’s supply lines.”

He looked up, raising a brow before humming, “How strong are their defenses?”

Sendak has his eyes on the screen, but a far off look on his face as he had his flesh arm hidden under the table. His ears give a small twitch to sho he could hear his current replacement Lieutenant.

“Not strong enough to handle a full on attack, sir.”

The commander leaned back in his chair and hummed quietly, “…Send out our strike team to set up Grenada’s along the route. It would be a waste of resources to have said attack when unnecessary.

“Vrepit sa!”

Sendak nodded before looking down at the remote in his hand.

_Hmmm…it’s only been an hour…._

He smirked a little before slowly turning the dial.

………………………..

With everyone at the main bridge no one really was passing the Commander’s quarters. Though even if they did, they knew never to go inside them should they hear any strange noises or risk his wrath when he finds out if they did go in.

He had made is blatantly clear that unless there’s an emergency or immediate threat, no one was allowed to enter save for Haxus and Hepta.

“Mmmmm…! MMMMGH!!”

“Fuuuuughhmmmmmgh…..!!”

Speaking of which.

The Commander’s bedroom smelled of slick and sweat. The sound of his bed softly creaking under the weight of his two lovers and the firm hum of the magic wand vibrator fills the air. 

Hepta arched his hips, ankles, arms and wait tied up against Haxus’. The dark rope held the two together while they wrists are tied to the head board and two spreader bars held their legs open. The vibratory rests between their thighs, sending the vibrations through against their clits. 

In their hands each was a small switch that would tell Sendak when they had too much or when they wanted to stop so he would come right to them.

Their small cocks were squished between their bodies firmly. Hepta curled his toes as he moans around the tape gag as Haxus’ ball gag presses over it. The first lieutenant was trembling from the sudden increase in vibrations.

“Mmmnnngh~” His eyes roll back as he feels Haxus’s hands shakily slip into his.

Haxus blushed as his slit twitches and clenches with fresh slick dripping down on to Hepta’s thighs. 

Of all the things he thought Sendak would ask of them, he was a little surprised by this. Perhaps their commander really thought they were working too hard…

Though he would have preferred that they had just taken leave on som tropical planet but this was fine. 

_ThrrrrrrmmmmmmMMMMMM!!_

_“_ Oooooooooohhhhhmmmm fuuuuuuuuuummmghh…!!!” His body shakes against Hepta’s as orgasm rushes through him again.

Hepta gasps and bucks when he feels the first lieutenant squiring all over the blanket and on to his thighs. He shivers and lowers his ear with a mewl as he orgasms after the other again. His folds were aching from cumming so much but it felt so good at the same time…

Haxus moaned weakly as his body trembles. 

He blinks a little when the other lightly strokes his knuckles two times.

_Press the button?_

Haxus blinked a moment before he nods weakly.

……………………..

When the small pink light shined on the remote, Sendak slowly stood up and slips it into his pocket, excusing himself a moment. The bridge could survive without him for a while.

He opens the door and the moment he steps in, he almost stumbles a bit at the scent of sex in the air. Slowly he picks up the remote and turns off the toy and smirks at the soft groans of relief.

The scene that welcomes him makes his smirk turn into a fond smile. 

Haxus and Hepta slumped on the bed together, breathing heavily as they were practically limp in the ropes and spreader bars holding them. Though Haxus’ ears perk slightly when they hear Sendak’s footsteps.

“Look at you two…..”

“Mmmm….” 

The ropes slowly loosen, letting the two lieutenants slump on to the sheets. Slowly a hand massaged their wrists once the bindings are removed. A quiet gasp left Hepta when his oversesitive cock feels the cool air when Sendak slowly rolls Haxus off him. 

The gag and the tape are carefully removed and set aside before the dirty comforter is tugged off and tossed aside. A clean, fresh one is slowly pulled over the two.

Sendak slowly leaned down and kisses Haxus, then Hepta softly on the lips before nuzzling them. The two purred weakly before snuggling against each other softly, shivering a little bit. 

It was the first time in weeks he’s seen them so relaxed. The tension completely orgasmed out of them and it’s a sight he just could never get enough of seeing. 

Once he is sure they’re asleep, Sendak gives them another kiss before he stood up and walked to his small kitchenette.

After all he wanted them to have something to drink and eat when they woke up.


End file.
